


Palpitations

by heavenlyrare



Series: Sinful Days [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Hunk made the mistake of confiding into Lance about his feelings towards Keith and pays the consequence.Though, it ends up turning out to be more of an award.~OR~Day 2: Trapped together





	Palpitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/gifts).



> GIVE IT UP FOR DAY 2!!!
> 
> If you caught the reference in the last one shot in regards to Shiro's contact name, even though I changed it a bit, kudos to you, by the way~ ;3
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Uh, there seems to be a trend going on with people Knowing Things. You'll see what I mean towards the end of the fic...
> 
> Without further ado, here's some (unbeta'd) NSFW Heith for you all!

Hunk shouldn’t have allowed Lance to help him. He should have just mustered up the courage to talk to Keith himself. But he left it in the hands of his best friend, and now he was trapped in a large fish net with Keith pressed  _ way  _ too close against him.

_ “L-Lance!”  _ Hunk spluttered, face a burning ember shade, as he regarded Lance with a pleading look, begging him to let them down before things got worse. The last thing he needed was to pop an awkward boner around Keith when he was  _ this close. _

“What the actual  _ fuck _ , Lance?” Keith growled, none the wiser to the way Hunk’s breath hitched and his eyes widened at his guttural tone, as he glared daggers at Lance. “Let us down!”

“Can’t do that,” Lance countered cheerfully from underneath the net suspended quite some feet from the ground. “It’d go against my duties as Hunk’s best friend. This is for your own good!” He explained, ignoring the way his words only served to make the pair angrier (in Keith’s case) and more worried (in Hunk’s case).  _ “Trust me!  _ You guys are going to thank me afterwards.” With that, Lance began walking away from them, heading to the kitchen to see if there was any leftover human-like food. He wasn’t quite in the mood for goo right now. A mantra of his name followed him as he disappeared around the corner, bouncing off the walls surrounding the two captives, but he ignored it.

Keith grumbled underneath his breath as he checked his waistband, groaning loudly when he realized that he left his knife back in his room. The  _ one  _ time he decides not to bring it, he needs it the most.  _ I’m going to hand Lance his flat ass on a silver platter the second we’re free,  _ he thought, clenching his fists to the point of blunt fingernails digging into his clothed palms painfully, but he was too irritated to notice.

Hunk could only swallow nervously as he watched Keith silently seethe. This was turning out to be the worst situation to confess in more and more. If Hunk knew that this was going to be the result, he wouldn’t have even  _ considered  _ asking Lance for help.  _ Next time, I’m going to talk to Shiro first,  _ he thought, wetting his lips anxiously. Feelings of regret aside, they needed to figure out a way to get down. Hunk wracked his brain of things sharp enough to cut sections of the net. Keith’s knife was out of the question, so that left… his teeth and his claws.

“Keith, you should shift. But not fully. A half shift,” Hunk suggested, capturing Keith’s attention. Seeing the confused furrow of his eyebrow, Hunk stumbled over his words as he rushed to explain his plan. “I think that if you chew through the rope, or use your claws, we’d be able to get out.”

There was silence, and Hunk thought Keith would protest, but he surprisingly didn’t. Hunk watched as subtle changes occurred to Keith’s body. His nails grew longer and sharper, his eyes were yellow instead of the usual blue violet, and his canines were elongated when he opened his mouth, but he was still fundamentally Keith. He didn’t sprout purple fur, or fluffy ears.

Hunk was pulled out of his reverie the moment he saw a leg slide across his abdomen and felt a weight settle upon his stomach, low enough that if Keith happened to scooch down for any reason, he’d be on top of Hunk’s crotch. Heart thrumming against his chest wildly, Hunk stuttered out a question in a high-pitched voice spilling with embarrassment and anxiety.

_ “W-what are you doing?!” _

Keith barely blinked at the odd tone of his voice, focused on the task at hand. “I’ve got to get to the ropes,” he deadpanned, reaching over to the ropes in front of him and above Hunk, involuntarily closing the distance between his chest and Hunk’s face. He ignored the splutters underneath him in favor of saying, “This was your plan, right? Me chewing through the ropes?”

“Y-yeah… I just—I thought you’d start on your side first.”  _ Or on any side that wouldn’t have you straddling me! _

“Does it matter which side I start?” Keith’s gaze finally flickered to Hunk’s face beneath him, catching a glimpse of red cheeks before Hunk was shifting away from his eyes. He didn’t comment on it, but didn’t brush it aside either, patiently waiting a response.

“Uh, no, I guess not.”

Keith took another moment to stare at Hunk before returning his focus back to the ropes he was suppose to be chewing through. Gripping the ropes to steady the one he’d be chewing through, Keith leaned forward again and started to bite and tear and nibble at the material, grimacing at the taste it left in his mouth and how it felt whenever his tongue brushed against it. It took half a minute for it to finally snap, and Keith couldn’t help but think how long this was going to take. He wished he had the teeth of a mouse, or something similar. Sighing, he began on the next one.

A few minutes passed and Keith had chewed through enough of the net to fit his entire arm through comfortably. He could probably fit his head through and chew at the rope that was holding the net in the air if he really tried. But there was something else that needed to be addressed: the fact that Hunk had been oddly silent the entire time. And Keith didn’t mean just being quiet and letting him work. He wasn’t even sure if Hunk was  _ breathing.  _ With a frown, he placed his hands flat against Hunk’s chest, feeling him startle underneath him and his heart thump against his palm.

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Keith observed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing to worry about!” Hunk reassured quickly. “Uh, how’s the chewing going?”

“If it bothers you that much, I can get off you,” Keith suggested, already sliding his way down Hunk’s stomach, much to Hunk’s fear.

“N-no! Keith, Keith, it’s  _ fine. Please just stop—” _

If Keith’s ears were out, they’d have stood up in alert as his body stiffened.

“....moving,” Hunk finished lamely, entire face as red as flames as he avoided meeting Keith’s gaze. An awkward silence fell between them as neither moved an inch, too shocked and embarrassed to do so. Their minds kicked into overdrive for different reasons, different rambling thoughts overwhelming their brains, going too fast for them to comprehend.

Coughing awkwardly, Keith wasn’t surprised when it wasn’t enough for Hunk to even give him a quick, embarrassed glance before looking away once more. He wouldn’t be able to look himself in the eye either. After all, popping boners in close proximity to your supposed friends wasn’t something that was normal, something that was brought up in aimless conversation like video games or TV shows. Wetting his lips nervously, Keith quietly called out Hunk’s name, hoping to capture his attention and put an end to the silence, but Hunk beat him to it.

“I’m sorry!” Hunk spouted, still refusing to look at Keith. “I’m sorry that you got stuck in here with me because Lance was just trying to be a good friend, and that I’m popping boners when we’re suppose to be  _ just friends.  _ You’re probably disgusted, a-and upset, which I totally understand. And if this makes things awkward to the point you’ll never be able to look me in the eye anymore, then that’s okay, too. I-I wouldn’t be able to e-either, to be ho—” Hunk inhaled sharply, eyes snapping to regard Keith with surprise. His hands flew to Keith’s hips, gripping them firmly, but not enough to leave bruises. The way his hands engulfed Keith’s slim waist sent tingles down his back, but there were more important matters to focus on.

Like the fact that Keith had just  _rocked_ _his hips against him_ _. _

“K-Keith…?” The only response he received was another roll of skillful hips, driving a low groan from his mouth.

“Does this look like ‘disgusted’ to you?” Keith purred, scooting down Hunk’s body until he had both of their boners pressing together, twitching against each other as they strained against their confinements. He grinned cheekily as he felt Hunk squeeze his waist in response, proceeding to rut against him, driving moans from the both of them.

While Hunk was certain he had died and was currently in heaven, he couldn’t push aside the fact that heaven was in the middle of the hall for anyone and everyone to see Keith and him dry humping each other—well, Keith was doing most of the humping, but Hunk still felt wary.

“We’re still trapped, Keith. We— _ ngh— _ c-can’t do this h-here,” Hunk protested, despite the urge he had to buck his hips and meet every single roll of Keith’s hips. “S-Someone could see!”

“Everyone else is in there rooms, and Lance isn’t planning to let us down any time soon,” Keith countered, clawed hand dragging down Hunk’s clothed chest before slipping underneath his shirt to rest innocently against the waistband of his pants.  _ “Let me take care of you.” _

Hunk spluttered as he felt his pants being undone; Keith’s hand plunged inside of his boxers, gently gripping his leaking cock, mindful of his sharp nails. Hunk hissed softly as he felt the cool air of the ship hit his erection once Keith tugged it out of its confinements. He tried not to think  _ too  _ much about the lustful gaze trained on his cock, or the way Keith licked his lips eagerly, or how much he wished they  _ weren’t  _ trapped in a net right now.

“If we had more space, I’d ride you,” Keith confessed, amusement swimming in his eyes as he felt Hunk twitch in his grip. “But we’ll have to settle for this right now.” Silence fell between them as Keith proceeded to tug his own cock from underneath his boxers and leggings, gripping the both of them together in one hand as best as he could. He pursed his lips as he struggled to hold the both of them; Hunk’s erection proving to be just a little bit too much to handle. Thankfully, Hunk noticed his predicament and replaced Keith’s hand with his own. And with a rock of Keith’s hips, Hunk started to pump his hand, squeezing and twisting in a manner that was quickly pushing them both to the edge.

Keith leaned down to fit their lips together, muffling their heavy breathing and moans and keens. He weaved his fingers into Hunk’s hair, brushing against his orange headband along the way. Fisting his hair, Keith gave a firm tug, breaking the kiss and presenting Hunk’s neck to him. Remembering he was still half-shifted, he gently dragged his sharp teeth against Hunk’s skin, never pressing down hard enough to break through. Hunk seemed to enjoy the feeling if the way his hand sped up was anything to go by.

Footsteps could be heard, followed by the familiar singing of Lance. Hunk froze in his ministrations, shooting Keith a panicked look, but Keith just rocked into his gloved palm, urging him to continue. Hunk opened his mouth to protest, but got a tongue shoved down his throat instead, startling him. They kissed sloppily for a few seconds, parting to swirl their tongues around each other before sliding their lips together once more, saliva running down the sides of their mouths.

Keith pulled away with labored breathing, staring down at Hunk with half-lidded eyes as Lance’s voice drifted closer. “I’d make us come soon, if I were you. Unless you want to scar Lance for life,” Keith drawled, bucking his hips.

Hunk bit his bottom lip nervously, weighing his options. Before long, he came to a decision, kicking the pace up a notch as he resumed pumping his hand. Keith moaned appreciatively, bucking into Hunk’s hand in order to reach his orgasm faster. As Lance drew nearer, Hunk’s hand stroked faster, wrist flicking just right as he felt heat build in his lower regions and heard Keith whisper a mantra of his name, indicating that they were both close.

“H-Hunk, I’m—” Keith panted.

“Me, t-too,” Hunk interrupted.

A full body shudder wracked through the both of them as their eyes squeezed shut and streaks of cum decorated Hunk’s hand, dirtying his glove. Their chests heaved as they basked in their afterglow, bodies feeling like jello. Keith slumped against Hunk, burying his nose into his warm neck, breath fanning across his throat. At that moment, Lance decided to finally appear, but Keith’s body managed to hide their previous activity from his prying eyes.

“Looks like you guys manage to work everything out!” Lance exclaimed as he watched them “cuddle”. He made his way to the rope holding them up and gently lowered them until they were lying on the ground, net falling open around them and setting them free. “I told you that this was for your own good!” He grinned broadly as he regarded them with pride, satisfied with his work.

“Thanks, Lance,” Hunk responded. And if he sounded out of breath, Lance didn’t comment on it.

“That doesn’t mean you’re free from getting your ass kicked,” Keith said, but Lance brushed the threat off.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Lance drawled, stepping around them to continue his way to his own room. “I’d get up, if I were you. It’s cute to see you cuddling and all, but we have beds for that.” He said over his shoulder as he disappeared around another corner.

There was a moment of silence before a shout echoed through the halls. “Just like we have  _ rooms  _ where you can jack each other off  _ in private!” _

Hunk muffled his scream of embarrassment into his hands, face a bright red, while Keith huffed irritably, patting Hunk’s side reassuringly.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Shy // Pairing is up in the air...


End file.
